Ada's end Leon's restart
by Pukutak
Summary: What happened to Ada after RE4 and before Degeneration? Oneshot, flashback like... Ada x Leon x Angela and Wesker as a special evil guest.


**Disclaimer : **RE and all characters belong to Capcom.

Pain.

A burning pain was aching all over her body, d_izziness_ from blood loss and she felt cold, very cold.

"So this is what dying is like." Ada was not sure if she was really dying. The last thing she remembered clearly was Leon's warm lips and his tongue gently between hers, and it would have been nice if that had been her end... but then she noticed the pain calling her back. " I thought I had died back then in the past... huh." then she realized another mistake "... but I also thought my heart was death as well and that I would never again trust someone..."

"So, are you going to simply die like this?" a cold voice asked.

Who could it be?

She tried to open her eyes and a familiar face wearing sunglasses was staring at her.

"I can make you better, all you have to do is make a choice." He went on as if this was nothing more than a game to him.

"What do you want...?" she managed to murmur already knowing what it was: another pawn to his plans.

"It seems you were infected by the t-virus and your body soon will begin to transform . But I can offer you a new kind of power... the power of surpassing weaknesses of human beings."

"Fool." Ada thought. She did not trust people of course, they taught her how to deceive, betray and the truth that she used to shield her until now: To wait for someone to aid you is to ask yourself to get disappointed, you´ll die waiting. At least that was what she thought, before Leon so sincerely decide for himself that he would protect her back then in the sewers. He was so stubborn. So...

"All you have to do its use this power to help me with my revolution, you have a lot of splendid abilities and I could make use of them. One word, and you shall be as gods."

She thought about Leon one last time.

...then she nodded.

* * *

Later alone far from that hell and safe at her bedroom she would think "I'm not Ada Wong anymore..." she felt her scar as she looked into the mirror. "This is Ada's scar. Not mine." But she just couldn't stop her tears... "Because Ada was just a woman who fell in love with a man... Leon... and not a goddess who traded her soul with a devil.

* * *

Six years later she would meet him and whenever he asked, she just could not tell him the truth. All she could do was try her to help and protect him, as some kind of payment for the last time since she didn´t have to pretend be anything in front of him anymore, he already knew the truth, at least part of it.

* * *

Four months later, they would meet again when Leon tracked Wesker´s facility in Hong Kong by using the information Ada had given to him in the bear key chain. And once again he would ask her: "Ada, why?" and she would show him the red glow in her eyes, the mark of the g- virus. "As you see, I´m part of this... cursed legacy left by Umbrella... I´ve been trying to fight it since that day...But now... I´m starting to feel that it is defeating me...maybe it is too late I will become a monster like them..."

* * *

In the middle of his mission, Leon would be infected after got bitten by a G-virus mutated tiger which had attacked him in surprise. He would fall helpless and Ada would give him the antidote she had been searching for herself. But before he could say anything she would run and hide, her body becoming a chrysalis.

* * *

Her body would start mutate into a bizarre (but still pretty) red butterfly. She would ask him "Leon, kill me!" but he would refuse, then she would attack him her mind and body going out of her control. Leon would still refuse to fight her for real.

* * *

Then Wesker would appear suddenly from behind and try to kill Leon.

She knew Leon´s human strength was no match.

She would push Leon out of range and receive the attack directly.

For the last time she would inflict on Leon the pain of seeing her getting hurt for him.

Wesker's would pierce her body with his mutated hand. She would push him down the Huangannao's peak, he would grasp her wings and them torn it apart before falling and she would bleed badly.

"Le-on... I´m...sorry..." she said smiling while seeing his sad face while he held her again on his arms laying down her hurt body. "I knew that if I told you the truth back then...you would have tried to protect me... to save me and heal me... But...that wouldn´t have protected you from me, from my past... I... ever... since that day..." There were tears on his face.

For the first time he didn´t have words to speak. But Ada went on "Leon, please, burn my body so that no one can use it again... I´m... so tired..." she closed her eyes. When she opened them again Leon finally saw through her, those feelings that remained hidden somewhere since they met in Raccoon city. Seeing his hesitancy she said "Think of it as duty: its you duty to scrub this virus from the face of the earth... Leon, promise me... You will live..." Ada said smiling gently. He nodded. And just like the other time, he would kiss her, her last breath spent with their kiss, and because he had pressed her body so strongly against his, he could even feel her heart beating stop.

* * *

Ada died and a part of him went with her.

* * *

Leon did what she asked him to.

* * *

Far away Wesker could listen the explosion of his lab. Leon must have destroyed it. The orange flames were now everywhere upon him. "Pity, it was the second biggest laboratory we have build...Well, I guess I´ll have to go on a trip to Africa now." He decided. A piece of Ada´s wing lying on his hand.

* * *

Two months later, Leon would meet Angela and be able to save her.

* * *

I´m so scared of reviews x_x but they are welcome... And yes, my grammar is horrible. English is not my first language and I think it is very difficult to write in past tense. I´m not an Angela x Leon fan, but I guess it was inevitable after watching (the way the producers made her so beautiful and housewife like in that dress just for him and always focusing her lips and eyes), so I rather have Ada to die before Leon would do such thing. But to explain why Ada was always running away I had to make Wesker save her in the lab (which doesn´t really happen there as we see in Umbrella´s chronicles). The idea for the end came from RE5.


End file.
